Reunited
by DemeterPotter
Summary: Harry has lost everyone who was a part of his family, he knows he will always have his friends, but he wants something more... this time, he may have found that someone
1. Chapter 1

1**Please Note**: I only own the character Demeter, I do not own the rest of the characters in this story

**Chapter one: Meeting Demeter**

It was Harry's final year of Hogwarts, and for the first time in his schooling history, he was depressed to be returning. He had spent the month with his good friend Ron Weasley, constantly contemplating whether or not he would even return for his final year at school. With Dumbledore gone, and Voldemort now stronger than ever, he had more important things on his mine, like how to survive another day without being killed. Things were just getting to out of control for Harry. Until one day he received a strange letter from a friend, and member of the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have just be told that you are thinking of not going back to school your final year. Harry, listen to me, I know times are more harsh than they've been before, and I know you feel like you've lost everyone who has ever been like family to you, but don't forget your friends, Ron and Hermione, they are your family to, as well as so many others who care about you. This year is going to be hard, but you'll get through it, I know you will, I believe in you. _

_Take care Harry,_

_Tonks_

Harry couldn't quite place what he was feeling, but somehow he felt stronger, prouder. He wasn't going to be chased out of the only place he has ever felt at home. Voldemort wasn't going to take that away. That night at dinner he told the Weasley's that he would be staying at Hogwarts. They all celebrated through the night; Mrs. Weasley was crying, Mr Weasley's was laughing, Ron couldn't help but smile, and Ginny had a look of sheer amazement in her eyes. "Wow" she thought, "He's incredible." Ginny was still upset about their final break-up, but understood exactly what Harry meant. She still cared about him, but she was not going to wait for him. Ginny was going to move on, and yet, it crushed her.

The final week before school started, Hermione came to the Burrow to stay with Ron and Harry. That morning, they all received their Hogwarts letters, and Hermione and Ron had received Head Boy and Head Girl. Unlike two years ago, when they both got the prefect badges, Harry really was truly happy for both of them. He couldn't handle that burden his final year, and also, it gave Hermione and Ron a chance to be together more. Over the summer they had frantically written back and forth to each other, hoping the other one wasn't seeing anyone else. Now that they were together, they seemed a little stand-offish, but every second Harry could see them looking at each other and smiling. "Finally" he said out loud that night, "It took you two long enough." They all had a good laugh and went to bed.

It was the day to return to Hogwarts, and the entire week Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Ron's room to talk about the final year.

"We're here for you Harry, no matter what, if you say you're leaving now because you think Voldemort is in the next town, we'll be right at your side." Said Hermione

"We will?" Squeaked Ron.

"Of course, Harry's like a brother to us, has been since first year." Hermione stated.

That's exactly what Tonks meant in the letter, Harry thought. He smiled because he knew he would always have his best friends, even if they just so happened to be boyfriend and girlfriend now

On the arrival at school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking up to the Great Hall when Harry spotted Tonks. He was surprised and ran over to her quickly.

"Tonks! It's good to see you." Said Harry

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I was wondering when I'd get the chance to see ya. My, you all look so grown up, I guess that what time does to us, eh?"

"How Professor Lupin, Tonks?" Hermione said.

"Oh he's great, we're doing wonderful, we're getting married this comin' summer... of course, it's going to be a day-light wedding."

They all laughed.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to go in, you coming?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Then the two of them left.

Harry had finally noticed the person standing next to Tonks. She was quite tall, with long, jet-black hair, quite like his own, but rather curly and untamed. She had her back turned when he was talking to Tonks, but when she turned around, he noticed a surprised look in her eye.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to introduce you to my friend and fellow Auror, This here is Demeter, Demeter... uh..."

"Demeter Moore, It's nice to meet you Harry." Said Demeter.

"You too, So Tonks, what are you and Demeter doing here." asked Harry

"Well, glad you asked, Ever since, well, last year, Minerva, I mean, your Professor, asked to have several Aurors around campus all the time. Since I'm skilled in metamorphism, and Demeter is skilled in well, everything she does, we volunteered to be full-time Aurors around campus. Plus, we figured the students would rather have us young, cool Aurors around then the grumpy old one's who yell at you for your pink hair." Tonks was always in favor of different colored hair.

"Well, I'm glad you did sign up. I'd better get going, they're about to start the feast, oh and Tonks... thanks for the letter during the summer, that was the final factor in my decision to come back, gotta run, bye!" Harry yelled as he ran for the entrance.

"I never sent him a letter in the... Demeter!" Tonks said.

"What? Well I couldn't very well give him my name, he doesn't even know me!"

"But you're not suppose to get close to him, not now, not just yet." Tonks said.

"Well I didn't cause I used your name." Demeter said, hoping for forgiveness.

"It's alright... just, next time you use my name, let me know, I don't wanna act surprised when the next one rolls around."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter Two: DA**

Classes this year were harder than ever for Harry; he just couldn't get his mind to concentrate on anything besides ways to attack Voldemort. The first thing he did though, was round up the old DA. Harry had no intentions on bringing any of them into his battle against Voldemort, but he knew he wouldn't always be around to help, so he just wanted everyone to be prepared. This time around, though, the DA seemed to be attracting more and more followers. Finally he took his dilemma to the Headmistress.

"Professor, I have a bit of a problem." said Harry.

"I believe you do, you're attracting to much attention to yourself, Potter, with all the DA business." Said Headmistress McGonagall.

"I can't exactly turn everyone down, though, it's what I want." said Harry.

"That's why I've taken action to help you Potter. I have arrange for special Workshop Classes, to be held after the regular school hours, from 7-9, to teach anyone who wishes to attend, and in good standing with their grades, to be taught special defense from one of our Resident Aurors."

"But Professor, I mean Headmistress, I still would like to have a hand in the class"

"As you will, you will help along side our Auror, but since she is much more trained than yourself, and yes Mr. Potter, she has also battle against Voldemort, she will be teaching the class, but since you already are more advanced, you are to help the other students."

"Okay Professor, may I ask, though, who will be teaching the class?" said Potter.

"Demeter will." And that was the end of the conversation.

Harry couldn't believe he wouldn't be heading the DA, or the workshop class as McGongall had called it. Harry went quickly up to Gryffidor Tower to tell the others.

"You mean you're not teaching us? Well that's stupid." said Ron.

"I don't know, Demeter is a skilled Auror. I was actually reading about her in _The Heroic Tales of Young Aurors, _and she is very talented." Hermione stated.

"You can find a book about anything can't you!." said Ron.

"I know you're right Hermione, but I know another about Demeter, and she didn't seem so welcoming when we first met. I hope these class go smoothly." Said Harry, in a very skeptical voice.

It was the first class of the DA, and Harry was a little nervous. He came fifteen minutes early, and Professor McGongall had asked, and when he entered he couldn't find Demeter anywhere.

"Hello? Demeter?" Said Harry.

"Oh Sorry, I'm up here." A voice said

Harry walked, not two steps, to find a figure floating in mid air above him. Harry was taken back, he knew there was a levitating spell for objects, but he never knew it could be used on other witches and wizards. He watched as Demeter floated gracefully back to the ground.

"Just trying to find some book and stuff for the class. I couldn't call for them because, well, I didn't know if they'd be here. So... hello Harry, Nice to see you again." Said Demeter.

"How, how... how did you do that?" said Harry.

"What? Levitate? Oh it's simple really... well I guess it isn't, since only about 10 people in the wizarding world can actually do the spell to themselves, but, enough about that, let's get down to business."

So Demeter and Harry began to discuss what would be going on in the meetings. Harry told Demeter all about the DA in his 5th year, and everything he had already taught. She didn't say much, Harry noticed, and was very professional, not treating him like a friend, more like an associate. After he was finished she discussed her idea for the meetings. He was impressed at all she wanted to teach everyone, how to be an animagus, a metamorphous, how to say spells in your head so your opponent doesn't know, and even how to do a spell with no wand at all. Of course, she was going to teach everyone proper defense spells, from simple jinxs to powerful protective spells. Harry was so impressed at her knowledge of the wizarding world, he blurted out...

"You must be a Pure-Blood then." Once he said this he immediately regretted it. He hated to stereotype of Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, and Muggle Born witches and wizards. Demeter, though, took not offense and answered:

"No actually, I'm, I guess, less than a half-blood, but more than just a quarter." Said Demeter.

"How did you learn all this so quickly, you seem more powerful and knowledgeable then most fully-grown wizards I've met."

"Powerful... not really, I'm not nearly as powerful as a fully-grown wizard, but knowledgeable, I guess I just had this extreme motivation to be the best witch I could, that I pushed myself really hard to understand everything." said Demeter.

Harry was in sheer amazement of Demeter. H just stared at her for a moment, and while looking at her, saw something familiar in her eyes, but he was quickly interrupted because people had already started coming into the class and Demeter had gone up to greet everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

1 **Chapter 3: Suspicious**

**Please note, I own none of these characters, except Demeter**

It was almost the end of the first term and Harry had grown increasingly fond of his DA classes. The first month was used to teach defense spells, then they learned how to use a spell without saying anything, and now they were unto spells with no wands. Harry had be useful to Demeter for the first month, but now he was simply a student again, learning new and wonderful things. Hermione and Ron were also fond of the class aswell. Hermione couldn't stop talking about how smart Demeter is. "You see, being book-smart can take you far." She would always say. Hermione had gotten to become very close to Demeter, mostly because she admired her and looked-up to her, but also because Demeter was impressed with all the knowledge Hermione knew. Hermione was very quick to learn everything Demeter was teaching, she was almost as accelerated as Harry was in the class.

Ron simply loved to class because, he too, was actually good at in. In all his life, Ron was second best. All his brothers were successful at their careers, and he just never found his calling. But in these classes, he was right next to Hermione in skill, which made him even more happy. He would constantly go up after class with Hermione to talk to Demeter about he future career as an Auror. "She says I've got the makings of a very brave Auror!" He would say after every class.

Still there was something in Harry's mind that he couldn't place. Demeter looked so familiar that after every class he would spend hours trying to think of a time where he could've met her before. Was she at the Tri-Wizard Tournament? The World-Cup? Dumbledore's Funeral? Still, he couldn't place it.

It was Christmas Day and Harry was working up by Ron shouting, "Harry, come down and get your presents!." The only three who stayed for Christmas this year, were Harry, Hermione, and Ron, everyone else wanted to spend as much time with their families, or else, they were simply frightened. Harry and the other two started opening their gifts. Hermione was trilled to open a present and find one of Mrs. Weasly's famous hand-knit sweaters. "She must think of you as family now." Ron said, and Hermione went over and gave him a big kiss. Ron had opened Hermione's gift to find a volume of _Spell and Defenses Every Wizard Should Know_. Ron was trilled. Harry opened his first present to find a photo album inside. As he opened it, he saw it was pictures of his mom and dad, but not moving picture as is accustomed in the wizarding world, but regular, ordinary pictures. Hermione looked over and was shocked.

"That's very odd, who would have a photo album of regular pictures of your parents?" Said Hermione.

"I don't know, but look, it looks as though they are in the country somewhere. But, where am I?" Harry noticed that none of the pictures contained him, they only were pictures of his parent, and two other people, much more older.

"Those two must be your grandparents" Ron said.

"Grandparents? But, I, I never even thought about grandparents." Said Harry.

"That's right Harry, maybe you've still got some family left after all" Hermione said, with tears almost in her eyes.

At this thought, Christmas became a whole lot happier for Harry.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down for the big Christmas feast, they couldn't help but notice that they actually were the only students left on campus.

"Seems rather ridiculous, really, to leave Hogwarts at these times, I've always felt the safest here." Said Hermione.

When the entered the Great Hall, they noticed that, just like most of the other Christmas feats, only one table was out and everyone, that is the three students and the rest of the teachers, were sitting together. Once Harry, Hermione, and Ron had taken their seats, they noticed Professor Lupin and Tonks were sitting together.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled.

"My dear boy, or should I say man, it's great to see you, and you two as well." He pointed to Ron and Hermione.

Harry noticed that Demeter wasn't around.

"Tonks, where's Demeter? Does she go home to her family on Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Demeter? No, she doesn't have any more family. I think she's wondering the castle right now, she said she'll be down for the feast later." said Tonks.

And she was right. Not five minutes after she said that, Demeter walked into the feast, carrying a huge bag. At first glance, Harry thought it looked like she had been crying because her eyes were all red and her face was a bit blotchy, but she dismissed that thought once he saw her huge smile.

"Happy Holidays everyone! I thought I'd make this a bit special, so I brought each of you a small gift. Since I'm new and don't know very many of you, I thought this would be a nice way for a little, togetherness." Demeter said, with a littler laughter.

Her bag was full of little presents, each containing something different. Ron got what looked like a small box with two or three chocolate frogs, but every time the box seemed empty, it refilled once the lid was back on. Ron was trilled. Hermione got a book that was filled with every spell known to the wizard world, and all you had to do was whisper what you wanted to spell to do, and the text appeared on the pages. Demeter made it very clear, as with the skeptical looks on the professors faces, the book only contained good spells, no Dark magic. Lupin and Tonks received a special candle that, when lit on their wedding day, will always light up again on their anniversaries. Most of the other teachers received gifts that went along with their studies. When Demeter came to Harry, her smile got even wider.

"This, Harry, I saved especially for you." In that moment, she reached into her bag and pulled out an picture frame, but there was no picture inside.

"I don't understand... I mean, it's a lovely frame but.."

"Oh Harry, it's not just a frame... there is a picture inside, but it will only reveal itself to you when you are ready to see it."

Harry looked up at Demeter, and in his mind he couldn't help but think how odd this gift was/ He tried to study her expression, but Tonks quickly called Demeter over and began practically scolding her, but in the quietest voice. Harry couldn't understand this, and he began to think he never will.


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4: He Returns**

**Please note, I only own the character Demeter, no one else**

For the next months, the DA classes became increasingly hard. Demeter had split everyone into what she thought they could accomplish. Only one person had been successful at becoming a metamorphous, and Demeter knew it was a slim chance that anyone would successfully transform into an animal, since it took years to do. Now, a few students got as far as sprouting some extra hair or a tail here and there, but only Hermione actually changed one of her arms into a wing, though she was so startled that she could actually do it, she didn't have the strength to change it back and Demeter had to use a spell. Harry was becoming frustrated, his father had been an animagus, why can't he?

"You're very skilled with your wand Harry, sometimes it's better to just focus on one thing, then just be okay in everything." Demeter said.

With this, Harry was determined to be the best with his wand. And Indeed he was, he was the first to accomplish not using his voice for spells, and without using his wand either. Demeter was so impressed, she started teaching Harry how to practice the spells on himself, for instance, levitating himself. This got to be a bit more difficult, for Harry doesn't have the best concentrating, and he thought being able to not use his wand was the best of his abilities.

"Harry, I know you can do this, I believe in you." Said Demeter.

"You believe in me?" Asked Harry.

"Of course I do, you've got so much to fight for, to live for, and it's great to see you working so hard and not just giving up and allowing Voldemort just take control of your life." said Demeter.

Harry notice that she didn't flinch when she spoke Voldemort's name. Harry thought anyone who was able to say his name with that much confidence is a strong witch. After that, he ebgan working extra hard, before his classes, after, in the hallway, during meals, right before bed, but he wasn't the only one. Hermione was determined to transform into, well, whatever winged creature she was suppose to, and Ron, well, Ron was just excited to be so advanced in class. He was beginning to learn Occulmency and secretly was excited because he was advancing much quicker than Harry was when he took it.

Demeter took a lot of notice in the progress of all her students. Demeter had a special system, that if a student didn't meet the requirements after the specific lessons, they were to be placed back into her regular DA class, while the rest got placed in her advanced class. In the beginning you would have thought the entire school was apart of these meetings, but now, in the middle of they last term, there were only 5 people in the advanced class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, all people in the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry noticed something in their most recent class, that Neville and Ginny had gotten much more closer then before. At the end of class, Harry noticed Ginny and Neville walk out, holding hands. Harry couldn't help feel a horrible pain in his stomach, but when Ginny looked back at him and smiled, he knew that it was all for the best, so he smiled back and mouthed the words, "I won't forget, " Ginny simply mouthed back, "I won't either." And Harry knew that this was the end of that.

The next morning there was a sign outside the door of the classroom for the DA meeting which read:

_Due to Unexpected Circumstances, all further DA classes have been canceled._

Everyone was shocked, and no one knew what to do. Harry ran to the Headmistress's office to ask.

"Headmistress, what's going on? Why are classes canceled?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Voldemort has been spotted only a few miles away from the school. It's just like we have been expecting, so most of the Aurors have been asked to go and investigate, and Miss Demeter was one of them."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Harry, in a tone full of worry.

"Harry, don't be so worried, she is an Auror, she is in fact a very skilled one too, and I have every inch of faith in her to keep you protected."

"Keep me protected? Why just me?"

The Headmistress got very red in the face and started fussing with a rather large book.

"Harry, I've got so much to do right now, to keep the school safe, would you please.."

"Oh sorry Headmistress." And with that Harry left, but he couldn't help get that phrase out of his mind. "To keep you protected" Why just me? He thought. Why would they put Demeter as my protector, I'm sure they would've put someone I knew better, someone else. Harry just didn't understand why there was so much mystery surrounding Demeter. Harry suddenly realized he knew nothing about Demeter, when she graduated from Hogwarts, if she even went to Hogwarts, all he knew was that she, just like himself, had no more family left in the world. Harry has long ago placed to idea of grandparents out of his mind. If he really did have grandparents who were alive, they would've contacted him by now. No, he thought, it's just me, and it will always be me, I've got to realize that. Still, he wanted to know more about Demeter. While he was thinking about this he ran right into Tonks.

"Geez Harry, what the hell are you trying to do? Scare the shit out of me?" said Tonks

Harry just laughed, but then realized this was the perfect opportunity.

"Tonks, can you tell me about Demeter?"

"Why would you need to know?" said Tonks, rather defensively.

"I'm just curious, and why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive and why are you asking so many questions?" And with that, Tonks practically ran away from Harry. At this moment, Harry knew that somehow, someway, he and Demeter were linked and he needed to find out right now.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five: Discovering Demeter**

**Again, I only own the Character Demeter, no one else**

Harry asked Hermione and Ron to help him find information about Demeter. It's been one week already since Voldemort has been spotted, and there has been no sign that Demeter has returned, and even Tonks is a little worried about her. Hermione looked at what was in _The Heroic Tales of Young Aurors_, but it only talked about how Demeter had fought off countless villians, was the youngest to invent seven spells of her own, and her life-long ambition is to have the whole good wizarding world reunited without any Dark Magic. That seemed to be all the information anyone could find, until Ron suggested they look in the trophy cases in the school, and possible the school records. Still, they found no school record, nothing. It seems like Demeter didn't even go to school.

"We can't rule out that she's never been to school, there are other wizarding schools in this world." Hermione pointed out.

"True, but why would she then be a part of our Ministry of Magic if she didn't go to Hogwarts?" Said Ron.

"I don't know, but even still, you can't rule that out." said Hermione.

All this time, Harry had practically given up all hope at discovering just who Demeter was, when suddenly, there was a bright, golden light shining from a spot on the table in the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran over, and Harry found it was his picture frame that was bright gold. He notice something was beginning to show up on the empty picture. Finally, the light died away and it was a picture of a family. At a closer look he noticed it was his parent, and Sirius, and the two other older people, who were obviously his grandparents. His mother was holding a baby in her arms, it looked like a new born. "That must be you" said Hermione. Then he noticed his father was holding a young girl, around the age of seven, who had medium length, jet-black curly hair that almost covered her face, and bright blue eyes, not like his and his mother's eyes, but like his father's. "It can't be" said Ron. Harry couldn't believe it either. How can this be possible? He thought.

"Oh my god Harry, Demeter is your sister! How is that possible? How could you not have known about this?" Hermione said.

Harry thought that did seem rather strange. So many question started filling his mind; Where had she been when Voldemort attacked? Why wasn't she dead also? Was there some sort of prophecy about her too, that she would live aswell? There was nothing he could do now, it was too late and, honestly, there was too much going on inside his head for anything else. He said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and went off to bed.

While he was asleep, he had this amazing dream. He was living in a cottage, in the country. He was only about 10 years old, and he was running around the living room, playing with his father. When he looked up, he saw a Hogwarts Certificate of Graduation with the name Demeter Potter underneath. Then this tall girl, with long black hair, now straight, came running out to his mother screaming, "Mom! I can't get the back of my hair to stay straight! This stupid potion is all and it wasn't enough! What am I going to do, he'll be here any minute!" Then his mother calmed down Demeter and got out the extra potion, she got just in case. Harry began to run over to Demeter, who picked him up and swung him around. The whole family was laughing and having a great time. Then suddenly, the cottage melted away and he was the same age again, but walking through a dark, cold cave. He heard the horrible screams of a girl coming towards him, and he began to run to the sound, but he just couldn't make it, and he heard the evil laughter of Voldemort as he screamed, "He's coming, your brother is coming for you, and now I can finally kill off the entire Potter family. You thought you could save him, but instead it's your fault, and now you both will die..."

Harry woke up with a start. He was sweating all over and breathing rather hard for being asleep. He looked over at Ron, and saw him fast asleep. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, and he knew exactly what he was going to do in the morning.

The next morning, Harry didn't even go to breakfast, instead he looked for Tonks. Finally he found her, talking to another Auror, and pulled her aside.

"I know Tonks." Harry said.

A look of total surprise, and fear, fell over Tonks face.

"You, know... but how, how could you possibly... she gave you clues, didn't she! I knew it, she can't keep anything to herself." Said Tonks.

"How can you be angry with her? All she wanted was to be near me, she just wanted to have someone who cares about her. She's cared about me all this time, she's risked her life to save mine, and you're angry!" Harry yelled. He hardly knew who Demeter was, but since finding out she was his only family left, he felt a strong defense.

"Harry, you don't understand, she was suppose to keep it secret. It was the only way to keep both of you safe." said Tonks.

"But, I only found out last night, it's not like anyone can discover that out." said Harry. "Besides, that's not the point, the point is Demeter isn't here to tell me, so you're in charge of that."

"Tell you what?" Asked Tonks.

"Tell me about Demeter." demanded Harry.

Tonks was a little hesitant, but agreed. She took Harry into an empty classroom and began to explain to story about his long-lost sister.

"You see Harry, it was a difficult situation. Demeter was born at the rise of Voldemort, so even though she was young, she was being taught defense spells just in case. Once the prophecy about you had been discovered, Dumbledore took quick action. The first thing your parents did was send Demeter to live with your grandparents, who ended up moving to America in order for your sister to be safe. Once she was eleven, she started school at The Salem School of Witchcraft, but once she graduated, she went back to England because she knew you would be starting school soon. Her grandparents warned her not to get involved in your life. But she did, in very secretive ways. You know Hermione's cat Crookshanks? Well, Demeter is an animagus, as you already know, and Crookshanks is a very special cat. Since Demeter couldn't help you the first two years you were in school because she was trying to become an Auror, she asked Crookshanks to keep an eye on you. Yes Harry, Demeter's animagus is a cat, well actually, she's more of a mountain cat, but a cat none the less."

"So, she's been helping me all this time?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she has, at great risk to her life and yours. She practically flipped when she heard you were to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course, she wanted to be there to help you, but we couldn't risk her getting so close, but once You-Know-Who returned, the idea of keeping you two a part sort of flew out the window." said Tonks.

"This is all to weird, I mean all this time, but why couldn't she get near me? Why couldn't we be close?" asked Harry.

"That was simple. Harry, You-Know-Who hated your entire family. Not only were you prophesied to be his equal, but your parents and Dumbledore were his greatest enemies. Who do you think started the Order of the Phoenix? It was your parents who first started to idea, but it was Dumbledore who brought in the followers. Your parents were two of the greatest wizards of their time. Your father was an inventor of spells, and he was almost on the verge of discovering a counter spell for the two unforgivable curses, not Avada Kadavera, no, but the other two. Your father was a brilliant man. You mother was also a mighty fine witch herself. She was a Chief-Auror, actually. She was cunning, smart, and fought countless battles against You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. Once Demeter was born though, they wanted to slow down, but with His rise to power, they couldn't. They tried to keep the family together, but once the prophecy about you was known, they knew they had to get Demeter to a safe place, because she was they only one who could protect you when you got older, who could help you."

Harry couldn't believe all he was hearing. He just sta there, mouth a-gap, and listened closer as Tonks finished.

"You see Harry, your family is very special. You are not the only one to have a prophecy made about them. Your parents, once they were married, were told they would have two children who would reunite the wizarding world against the Dark Magic. When Demeter was born, a wondering Seer came to stay with your parents and foretold that Demeter would become a most powerful and intelligent witch who would save the final member of the family. And of course, I believe you already know your prophecy. You see Harry, your family is the most widely known throughout the wizarding world. It is you who is to defeat You-Know-Who, but it is Demeter who will show you the way. We kept you two a part because if You-Know-Who did find out, he would surely have gone after Demeter sooner and destroyed all hope of you ever defeating him."

All this was too much for Harry and he began to cry. He didn't know why, whether is was tears of joy that is finally had found his family, or sadness that he didn't know what exactly it was Demeter was suppose to do to help him. Suddenly he remembered...

"Tonks, Demeter is off trying to find Voldemort right? Then it's now, isn't it! This is the moment I must fight Voldemort, this is where I discover my destiny." said Harry.

All Tonks could do was sit there and nod her head. This was the moment, and she knew it, but she couldn't help but start to cry, for she knew something Harry didn't and it wasn't her who was suppose to tell him. As Harry rushed out the room, she whispered under her breath, "Goodbye Demeter, goodbye Harry, it is your destiny, and the wizarding world will thank you, once it is over."


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six: Harry's Family**

**Please note, I only own Demeter, no one else**

Harry quickly ran up to his dormitory to get his wand and his invisibility cloak. As he ran past the common room Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch.

"Harry, what's wrong? What's going on?" asked Hermione.

Harry ignored them and got his wand and cloak. He was about to run out the door by Ron stopped him.

"Move Ron, I can't talk, I've gotta go. I don't have the time..."

"Harry you will make time! Now tell us what's going on." demanded Ron.

So Harry sat down and told them a brief summary of what Tonks had just told him. Hermione was practically in tears and Ron had a look of horror on his face.

"What do you mean, she was meant to help you?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling now that she's in danger, and I've got to find her." said Harry.

"Then we're going with." spoke Hermione.

"No you're not, this is my battle Hermione. I have to fight Voldemort, no one else..."

"Do you really think Voldemort is going to be by himself? Voldemort is frightened Harry, just as much as you are. You're proven you are his equal, in fact, you're better than he is. He'll use anything to his advantage. He's probably got most of his Death Eater with him, and you're going to go in all by yourself? I don't think so Harry. We have just as much to fight for as you do. Yes, it will eventually come down to you and Voldemort, but until that fight, we are going to be on your side." said Hermione.

Ron stood by her side, nodding his head, his face full of fear, but his eyes full of determination. Harry had never seen either of them so strong, so powerful, and Harry was filled with pride to have friends who cared about him this much that they were willing to risk their lives for him. Without realizing what he was doing, he hugged them both, pulling them as close to his heart as he could.

"I love you guys, you are the closest thing to family I have ever known. You've stood by my side throughout everything and there are no one I would rather have fighting with me then you two." said Harry.

Now all three had tears in their eyes. Hermione's were running down her face as Ron and Harry tried to inconspicuously wipe the tears away. Then they all just started at each other, and the room was silence. It was a profound moment when Harry realized he truly was the Chosen One, because these two wonderful people had entered his life.

"So what's the plan?" asked Hermione.

Harry hadn't thought of a plan, since he just found out about everything only 20 minutes ago.

"I have no idea. All I know is that, I think, Voldemort had Demeter in a cave, it's somewhere close, I'd say, right around this area." said Harry.

"Well, we've got to gather as many people as we can, just the three of us won't do much damage." said Ron.

As soon as he said that, Ginny and Neville stepped out into the open.

"We didn't want to intrude, but we over heard you were going to go and find Voldemort, and we want to go with." Said Ginny.

"I don't want to risk your..." said Harry, but Ginny interrupted him saying,

"Harry, you don't have a choice, we are coming with whether you like it or not. Now, we must gather all the Aurors, but we can't tell them yet, or else they won't let us go. We need to find the cave and then send a message back to Hogwarts and the Ministry to let them know where we are. It's going to be hard to fight, but once everyone from the Order and the Aurors get here, we should be able to hold them off for Harry." Said Ginny.

"Right Ginny, good idea, we'll take Hedwig and Pig to send the messages once we get there." Said Hermione.

Harry looked around at the four people he trusted most of all in the world. He couldn't have been more proud or more ready to fight then ever. This was the moment. This was it.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter Seven: The Confrontation.**

**I only own the Character Demeter, no one else.**

Harry and the rest had spent two hours already, searching the grounds around Hogwarts. Hermione had acquired a map of the ground surrounding Hogwarts, so they were checking all the caves they could find. But each time, they discovered nothing. Harry was starting to think that he was never going to find this cave, until Neville spoke up.

"Maybe He's not in one of the caves on the map, maybe he made his own." Said Neville.

Then Hermione suddenly perked up and pulled out the book which Demeter had given her on Christmas.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner! I'm sure there's a spell in here to help locate someone." said Hermione.

And with that, she whispered into the book what she was looking for, and sure enough, the text started to appear on the pages. She gave the spell to Harry, who read it over.

"_Locadetus Voldemort"_ spoke Harry with conviction. In an instant, and bright blue spark shot from his wand and went straight ahead of him, leaving a trail of blue shimmer behind it. As Harry and the crew followed, the blue shimmers re-entered Harry's wand, so he knew he was going in the right direction. Finally the shimmery trail ended and the blue spark was hoovering over what looked like an ordinary tree. Harry didn't know what to do anymore.

"I can't believe it, it lead us to a tree!" He yelled. And right as he was about to placed his back on the tree, he fell through and landed on a stone floor. He looked up and he could see all the others outside.

"Harry! Harry, what's going on, all we can see are you legs!" Said Ginny.

"It's a mirage, guys, just step right through the tree, believe me." Said Harry.

One by one the four of them stepped through the tree and into the dark, cold cave. Harry looked around and noticed it looked just like the cave in his dream. "This is it" he said. And with that, Hermione and Ron gave message to Hedwig and Pig, and they flew off the go and bring the others. Now the five of them were on their own to find Voldemort.

Demeter could sense another presence had entered the cave, but she was too tired and weak to figure out who it was. Demeter wasn't a full-fledged seer, but she could sense people, and know who they were. Voldemort had her fixed against the wall. She's been like this for the past three days. He had killed the three other Aurors that were with her, and once he looked upon her, though she couldn't understand how, he knew that she was a Potter, and that she was the link he needed in order to get Harry.

"He's not going to come after me, he doesn't even know who I am" said Demeter.

"Oh, yes, I believe he does know who you are. Are you so ignorant to not realize he's discovered your little secret? You tried to save him, tried to protect him, but remember, everyone who has every helped Harry has died. And I don't think you will be the exception." hissed Voldemort.

"But Harry is smart, he is more powerful and braver then you will ever be! You tried to kill him so many times, but it never worked, he has always beaten you. What makes you think now will be any different?" yelled Demeter.

"Oh, but now is different. Harry was fighting for revenge every other time we encountered. Revenge for his parents, for the stupid boy from school, but now, it's different. Harry is no longer fighting me for revenge, he's going to fight to save you, and when someone fights to save another, life or death mean nothing. You know he's willing to risk his life to save you. True, he'll be so naive to think that he'll come out alive and you and him will have a happy family reunion, but he doesn't realize, deep in his heart, he's willing to die, no matter what." sneered Voldemort.

Demeter knew that this was right, and tried to hold back her tears. But neither of them knew that Harry wasn't going to risk his life just for Demeter, he was going to risk his life for everyone who as ever shown him love and compassion throughout his life. It will be a battle for revenge, and Voldemort had no idea what awaited him.

Harry and the rest followed the long, winding passage through the cave. He knew he was getting closer, he could just feel it. Suddenly he came to an opening in the cave, and saw Demeter, pinned against and wall. He quickly ran up to her. He quickly used a spell to undo the invisible rope that was keeping her pinned, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Demeter! Demeter, please, please wake up!" cried Harry.

Demeter opened her eyes. At first, she looked at Harry with a kindness he had never seen before, but then a looked of terror came across her face.

"Harry, Harry get out of here! What are you doing here alone!" said Demeter.

"I'm not alone, I've got my friends, but they're waiting back there, waiting for the Order and the others to come." said Harry.

"Harry! I think they're here! We're going to go up and find the others." Said Hermione.

And with that, the four of them left and Harry and Demeter were alone.

"Harry, why are you here? I don't understand!" said Demeter.

"Demeter, I know about you, about us. The picture, it revealed itself." said Harry

"Already? But I don't understand, why would it?" said Demeter.

"Where did you get that picture?" asked Harry.

"Our parents gave it too me, before they sent me to live with Gran and Pop. They told me that I would one day, hopefully, get to see my little brother again, and that I should give him the photo. Now, when I got it, there was no photo in it, so I was confused. Then, when I was 17, just about to leave to go back to England, Gran and Pop both died. They died simply of old age. But before Gran died, she told me why the picture was empty. She said that I was to keep my distance from you, Harry, that I was to watch over you like an guardian, but never let you be near me, never let you know who I was, until they picture came back to life. Now, I thought about that long and hard, and since they picture hadn't come to life yet, I gave it to you. I thought it would come to life when you were ready to know the truth, and by that time you'd learn to trust me. And I guess you have." said Demeter, but by this time, tears were streaming down her face it was hard to understand her, but Harry knew exactly what she was saying.

Harry had finally found his family, he finally found someone who knew the pain he had gone through his entire life. Slower, he reached down to grabbed Demeter's hand. He held it for what seemed like a century. Then she placed her arms around his neck, and brought Harry in for a hug. Harry was so happy at this moment. Then suddenly...

"Oh, what a happy family we have here, reunited at last." It was Voldemort, he had just walked in. "How sickening this makes me feel, let me change the mood... _Crucious_!" exclaimed Voldemort. With that, Demeter started convulsing on the floor, crying out and screaming in pain, he eyes watering and her nails gripping into her palms so hard blood started to flow down her arm.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" screamed Harry.

"Stop it? Whatever on earth for Harry? Are you worried I might kill your sister? Oh I won't kill her, I'll do one better, I'll have her kill you!" and then he shouted another unforgivable curse at Demeter, but she quickly shouted back... "_Uncurerious" _and with that the light from the spell exploded into a million shimmery colors.

"You see Voldemort, I am just like my parents, the two people you feared so much are back, their son and daughter are here to finish what they started. You cannot win now, Voldemort, we are our parents." said Demeter.

For once, Harry saw in Voldemorts eyes a look of fear; he was frightened, he was scared, and Harry was ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter Eight: The Final Battle**

**Note: I only own the character Demeter, no one else**

Harry helped Demeter up at once and they circled Voldemort.

"HaHa, children, you think you can defeat me? I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard in the world. I will not die at the hands of children." And with that, he shot two spells at Harry and Demeter. Demeter dove out of the way, but Harry was struck. It threw him up against the wall. As he slid down he felt blood drip down his back. He felt sick to his stomach, and all he could hear was a murmured sound saying, "Get up, Get up!." But he couldn't move. He felt frozen to the floor. His eyes glazed over and he fell numb.

"Harry get up, please get up! I need you! I can't defeat him without you!" cried Demeter.

"You're brother is nothing to you now." and Voldemort seemed to grab Demeter with an invisible hand, choking her around her neck. It lifted her into the air. She struggled, she gasped for air. Voldemort threw her right up against the wall where Harry was. Voldemort was satisfied with what he just did, and admired his wreckage. Demeter slid down the wall, and with little strength she had left, went to Harry's side.

"Harry, oh Harry please look at me. I know you're hurt and tired, but you need to get up, you need to fight. Fight for our parents, Harry... fight for us." and with that, Demeter fell unconcious, blood slowing creeping from the wound in the middle of her forehead. Harry slowly stood up, grabbed his wand, and went to face Voldemort.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort quickly spun around, just in time to be hit with a spell from Harry. Voldemort was thrown backwards. As he stood back up, Harry noticed he was shaking.

"You do realize what this is Harry," Voldemort said, "This is the final battle. This will decide whether a wizard as powerful as myself, who's has years and years of practice destroying others, will be beaten by a mere boy. Aren't you frightener?" Said Voldemort.

"Frightened? Of What? You? Death? No, the only thing I'm worried about is..."

"Your sister?" Laughed Voldemort.

"No... she can take care of herself, she's a Potter. I'm worried about everyone else. All the people you might kill and destroy if I don't finish you off." said Harry.

"Courage... how ignorant of you." said Voldemort.

"Well, that's one thing I have against you. And you know what's stronger then courage? Love. Love is on my side. The love I have for everyone who has ever cared about me. Anyone who has ever lost someone they loved, because of you. That's right... because of you Voldemort." said Harry.

"Death Eaters! Where Are You?" Called Voldemort.

"Don't you know the prophecy? One can not survive while the other lives. One of us will now die. You're scared of death, Voldemort. I can see it in your eyes. You're scared of losing all your glory and power. I don't have that. I have no glory or power to lose. I am not afraid of death." said Harry.

"Don't you remember the last time we dueled Harry? We can't destroy each other. Unless we both die... or we both live."

Harry had thought of this idea. It was circling in his head the moment he discovered the prophecy. But he knew something Voldemort didn't.

"I though that too, until I realized something. We're connected by a scar. Yes, it's magical, but it's not as binding as other things. Again, your greatest enemy comes to haunt you. You have but a small portion of your soul left. I've destroyed all the rest. But what you didn't realize was, I also gave away bits of my soul, of myself. To my friends. To anyone who's cared for me. They've all got a part of me, and I've got a part of them. Unless you destroy them, you'll never kill me, and that's why I will win." said Harry.

And with that Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and the both shouted "Avada Kadavera!"

Green light shot from Voldemort's wand, while gold light shot from Harry's. Harry's light was so bright, so powerful, it shone directly into Voldemort eyes, illuminating the fear that has hidden inside him since his first encounter with Harry 17 years ago. Harry's light pushed forward, through Voldemort's, and shot directly at Voldemort chest, throwing him back on the wall.

The light from Harry's wand was still shining, and in one second, two figures appeared right in front of him. Dressed in all white, and shimmering with gold, Harry's parents stood there, smiling.

"Harry my dear child." Harry's mom said.

"Mom? Dad? But... how?" stuttered Harry.

"We don't know, all of a sudden we were taken here, to you." explained Harry's father.

"Can I touch you?" said Harry.

He reached out his hand to his mother's and slowly but his palm against hers. He couldn't help but start to cry and went to give her a hug. Harry's father joined and for the first time, Harry was purely in happiness.

"I miss you, so much. I don't even know you." cried Harry.

"Oh son, you know us. In your heart you know who we are. You know we love you." said Harry's mom, stroking his hair back.

"We've always been watching over you, thinking of you, protecting you. We would never leave you side, you know that." said Harry's father.

"I... I don't know what to do now." said Harry.

"You don't know what to do?" said a familiar voice, and then suddenly Dumbledore walked, dressed just like Harry's parents, towards him.

"Harry, you've got a lifetime to figure out what to do. Become an Auror, a Spell-Breaker, and Teacher, Minister of Magic, or even, Headmaster of Hogwarts. You have endless possibilities now." Said Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't help him self and he began to cry so hard now, nothing seemed clear of real to him. He just kept smiling and holding onto his parents.

"You've got to be strong Harry, you've got things to do now, a name to live up to. Defeater of the most feared wizard in the world." said another voice, this time is was Sirius.

"Sirius" Harry whispered.

Harry couldn't believe all that was happening. It felt like a huge family reunion. Then suddenly he remembered Demeter.

"Oh my God, Demeter, she's hurt, real bad."

"Take her to Madem Pomphrey, she'll get her back to normal." said Dumbledore.

"I don't want any of you to leave." said Harry.

"Oh son, we don't want to go, but our place is somewhere else, somewhere watching over you and protecting you. Like parents should be doing." said Harry's mom.

"Demeter is missing this, I sorry, I so sorry I did this to her, she could be seeing you right now, but she's hurt, and it's all my fault." said Harry.

"Don't say that, you were brave Harry, and so was Demeter. Together you defeated Voldemort. And now together, you two can live your lives, free from constant worry and fear. Like we always intended for you." said Harry father.

Harry was so happy, and yet, extremely sad all at the same time. He couldn't believe he was seeing and touching and being near his parents, but all the same, they had to go eventually, forever, and he would never see them like this again.

"We never had enough time with you Harry. Your mother, father, and I never had enough time. We are sorry, sorry that this is the only moment you can spend with us, but don't be sad. You've got your sister. You've got a family." said Sirius.

"Goodbye son, we love you." said Harry's father.

"Goodbye Harry, I know you'll do great things in the future." said Dumbledore.

The three of them walked back into the light, but Harry's mother stayed.

"Harry, listen to me, I want you to give this to Demeter." She handed him a necklace, it looked like a locket. "Give it to her once she's better, and she'll know that you've been able to see us and be with us. She love you Harry, she loves you very much. You take care of each other."

"We will" said Harry. And with a kiss on his cheek, Harry's mother walked back into the light and faded away. The light slowly died and all that was left was the corpse of Voldemort. Harry just stood there stunned. He started to glace at the locket when he heard voices.

"Oh my god, Harry! You've done it! You've won."


	9. Chapter 9

1**Chapter Nine: A family again.**

**I only own the character Demeter, no one else**

It's been two weeks now since Harry had killed Voldemort. It was all in the newspapers, and people had been celebrating all this time. But Harry could not join in on the celebration. Demeter had not yet awaken, and he's been by her side every minute of each day. Ron and Hermione visit him everyday, never questioning him about what happened that night, but Harry asked that they regal him with their tale of defeating the Death Eaters by themselves. It took Harry's mind away from the fact that his sister look cold and almost dead beside him. He had been having visitors each day. Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, Neville, Headmistress, Lupin, Mad-Eye, some Aurors he had never met, the Minister of Magic, other teachers from Hogwarts, students, even Oliver Wood stopped in, looking so gloomy, and just said he hopes she recovers soon. He let them come in, congratulate himand then he asked them to leave. He only wanted to sit by his sister's side until she had come awake. There were hundreds, thousands of gift, both for Harry and Demeter (for no one knew exactly what went on that night, so no one knew if Demeter had helped at all). Finally, Tonks came in, looking rather sad.

"How's she doing Harry?" she asked.

"I don't know, nothing they do seems to be helping, I don't know what Voldemort did to her. She's just lying there." said Harry.

Tonks began to cry, silently, and just reached out and grabbed Demeter's hand. She just stood there for a moment, and then let her hand fall. She smiled then she looked at Harry.

"I never thought you two would make it out. I was so certain the prophecy about her was going to come true."

"What prophecy?" asked Harry.

"The one about how she was suppose to protect you. She never heard the end because she didn't want to know that someone had already pre-destined her future. But I heard. It said she would protect you, but that her fate would be the same fate as yours. Harry, many of us thought that your connection with Voldemort meant you and he would have to die, and then Demeter would also die with you. I just don't understand." said Tonks.

Harry was just about to explain why they hadn't died, but Tonks quieted him.

"If there was one thing I learned from Demeter, it's that sometimes, ignorance is bliss. Take care of her." and with that, she kissed Harry on the forehead and walked out.

Harry turned to look at Demeter, and saw that her eyelids started to quiver. He watched in anticipation. Slowly, her eyes began to open, and she started to look around. Her gaze ended at Harry.

"Harry... you're... you're..."

"Alive, and so are you." he said.

Then Demeter's hand shot up to her forehead, and she winced as if a sharp pain had gone through her entire head. She noticed the wound was covered, and proceeded to talk.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have passed out, I could've been stronger, I was training for that night from the beginning, I should've been there with you." said Demeter.

"You were, Demeter. You were in my heart. You protected me like you were meant to. And not because some prophecy said you would, but because you're my big sister, and that's what you're suppose to do." said Harry.

He reached out for her hand, and they just stared at each other, both of them thinking about the life they can finally have as a family, together.

"Oh I almost forgot." Then Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out the locket his mother had given to him that fateful night. He put it into Demeter's hands, and she just stared.

"But how... how did you get this? Is it even possib..." midway through her word she stopped, looked up, and smiled. "They came to you, she gave this too you." she said, and Harry just nodding. His mother told him Demeter would understand, and she did.

The following week was graduation from Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't wait. He had already gotten a job at the Ministry (With a new Minister whom Harry actually liked for once, a young Auror that Demeter had introduced to him only three days ago) and was about to begin his training to become an Auror also. He was sitting in his seat, beside Ron and Hermione, both of them holding one of his hands, as their names were each called to come and receive their certificates. When Harry's name was called, he heard someone clapping. He looked and Demeter was standing up, applauding him. Tonks stood up right beside her, and so did Oliver Wood (who Harry had found out, has been dating Demeter for the past year and a half) and then everyone started to join in. Even Ron and Hermione (who had begun to cry at this time). Everything seemed to be getting back to normal now.

After the ceremony, Harry ran over to Demeter and they hugged each other (there was a lot of hugging going on once Demeter had awaken).

"So Harry, ready to start your training?" said Tonks.

"Yup, and I've got the best teacher in the world." Harry said, looking at Demeter. "Demeter, what's that on your forehead?" asked Harry.

Demeter lifted up her long, wildly curly hair, and showed Harry a scar which almost resembled the exact same scar Harry had received on that night 17 years ago.

"I guess that means we're bound to get other forever." Demeter said with a laugh.

Ron and Hermione joined the group and they all talked about what they were going to do now that school was over. Ron was thinking of joining the Ministry, with his father in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. Hermione planned to study Spell-Breaking and Spell-Making at the Aurors' Classes. She didn't want to become and Auror, but she thought a job in Gringots or helping the Ministry would be useful. Demeter agreed one hundred percent. Finally, everyone looked at Demeter.

"What? Oh you want to know what I'm planning, are you?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I thought Harry could move in with me, until he's done with his training, and then I'll go back to being a Head-Auror. What do you think Harry?" said Demeter

All Harry could do was smile and nod. He was too happy for words. Then he noticed something sparkling from Demeter's left-hand finger.

"Demeter is that... are you engaged?" asked Harry.

"Well, I didn't think this was the best time to announce it, but... yes." she said.

Harry ran over and hugged his sister tightly. Then hugged Oliver and congratulated him. He couldn't have been more happy for his sister. They were all standing around, laughing and joking and talking about the future. The Harry noticed someone. A thin, dark haired teenage girl, sitting alone under a tree. He excused himself from the rest and walked over to her. She looked up and he saw her eyes were dark brown, deep and rich. She smiled and stood up. She was practically the same height as him, and her hair was long and fell right over her face. She brushed it off, with a laugh.

"Hi, my name is Gwyn." she said.

"Hello, my name is Harry, I'm sorry, but were you in my class? I don't think I've ever seen you here before" He said.

"No, actually, my uncle use to work at this school, until he passed away last year. I should be going to this school, but he thought it best I don't come to the same school that he's the Headmaster at. So I actually go to Beauxbaton. And I'm rambling now, aren't I?" she said, laughed awkwardly.

"Wait, your uncle was Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Yea... I mean, yes." she said, looking down at her shoes.

Harry didn't know if this was fate or sheer luck, but he felt like he's known this girl his entire life. He looked at her again and smiled.

"Would you like to come out to eat with me and my friends... I mean family." asked Harry, with confidence he never knew he could have with a girl.

"I would love that, thank you." she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your last name."

"Oh it's Gwyn Gryffindor." She said.

"Gryffindor? But, this is your school! Why wouldn't you come here?" asked Harry.

"Well, I know, my family had every intention of me coming here, being prefect, head girl, like every other Gryffindor before, but then my uncle, Albus, told my mom to have me go to another school.He wanted to keep me safe. He told my family and I these stories of an evil wizard. I only ever questioned him once about why I couldn't go to "my school" and he saidI would eventually come in contact with this "special boy" or what did he say... "Oh Chosen Boy" and change his life, for the better. I know it sounds so philosophical, but that's the kind of man he was... and for some reason, since everyone started to clap once you received your diploma, I can't help but think you are the boy I'm suppose to meet. It's strange the way things turn out in the end, isn't it? I mean the people who just turn up in your life" said Gywn

Harry glanced back at his sister, who turned and smiled back at him. He turned his attention back to the mysterious Gryffindor girl who also smiled back at him.

"Yea, it's strange the people you meet." he finally said.

With smiles on both of their faces, they walked towards the group. After introductions were made and shocks had worn away, everyone proceeded to the castle, where a big celebration was waiting for them in the Great Hall. Harry's final thought, before he entered and had the best time of his life, was that he really was the Chosen One, and he couldn't be more happier.


End file.
